


Eat an apple a day, to keep the doctor away

by sienna



Category: DCU (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce sulks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat an apple a day, to keep the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

> Um. First step into the DCU fandom. Word of warning that characters may be OOC, especially Alfred.
> 
> This doesn't belong to me. All rights go to their respectable owners.
> 
> I hope everyone had a Happy New Year. :)

"I feel sick," Bruce grumbled, sniffed and reached for another tissue. "I'm not supposed to be sick."

"Yes, yes. You already said that ten times already," Clark passed him another tissue box with a sigh. "I told you. I told you. That all this overwork and late nights would be your downfall."

"I can't be sick," Bruce blew his nose, ignoring what Clark had said and tossed the waddled up tissue in the trash can, that Alfred had placed beside the bed. "Why aren't you sick again?"

"Because I keep a balanced lifestyle," Clark replied primly, biting back a grin at Bruce's glare. "I eat well, sleep well, and actually look after myself."

"You should listen to him, Master Bruce." Alfred came in with a tray, containing a pot of tea, a teacup and saucer, a mug of cocoa and a plate of cookies.

He placed the tray down at the bedside table and handed the mug to Clark who accepted it with a thanks.

"Alfred?" Bruce noticed there was only one mug.

"You're ill, Sir." Alfred poured him tea and passed him the teacup. "It's honey and lemon tea."

Clark exchanged amused looks with Alfred as Bruce drank with a grimace. Alfred then left the room, however he paused at the doorway, one hand on the doorknob.

"Dinner will be served in an hour." He said and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I'm not supposed to be sick," Bruce said miserably. "I have to be on patrol tonight."

"Dick and the others are on patrol," Clark reminded him, as he took a sip and sighed with appreciation as the sweet liquid went down his throat. "What?" He noticed Bruce's glare.

Bruce sniffed. If Clark didn't know better, he was sulking.

Clark bit back a smile and placed the mug down on the table before moving closer to him.

"I'm not sulking," Bruce said as if he read his thoughts, a scowl still on his face. "I was merely thinking it's illogical that one does not get cocoa on the basis that one is ill." He leaned back against the pillows, cradling his teacup. "There have been no studies which proven that cocoa ha-" The teacup was removed from his hands and the rest of his words were cut off as Clark kissed him.

"Are you trying to derail my train of thought, Clark?" Bruce sounded amused as they broke apart. "And you're going to catch my cold."

"I will risk it." Clark smiled as he leaned forward again. "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

He felt his lover's smile against his mouth and his quiet murmur of "Merry Christmas, Clark."


End file.
